Supernatural x reader! imagine if
by Alexcat42
Summary: Mainly just imagine ifs. Like what would happen if you were with one of the boys romantically. What they would call you, your name saved in their phone, etc.
1. chapter 1

Imagine that you are dating one of the boys. This is what they would call you:

•Dean:"babe"

•Sam*whatever you nickname is*

•Castiel:"Angel"

•Gabriel:"Sugar"

•Crowley:"Love"


	2. Supernatural x reader

What your name is saved as in their phone.

•Dean: Babe

•Sam:Mine

•Castiel:My Angel

•Gabriel:sweet as candy

•crowley: My Love


	3. First date

Your first date with a few of the boys...

•Dean: he would take you for a long drive in baby at sunset, you would find and empty dirt road to park on and get out to watch the stars. He would hand you a beer and take a seat on the hood. You guys would talk and listen to music all night.

•Sam: he would take you to a museum and compare the art to your beauty. He would explain the inspiration behind the art work, even though he said you were a wonderful work yourself.

•Castiel: he would Zap you to a hill in the middle of the forest for a picnic. You guys would smell wild flowers and watch the squirrels play in the trees. You would laugh at the sights and catch Cas starting with admiration in his eyes.

•Gabriel: He would fly you to *your favorite place in the whole world* and let you show him everything that you love about it. He just loved to see you happy.


	4. Birthday

For your birthday the boys would:

•Dean: he would make you a mixtape and let you drive the impala.

•Sam: he would make you breakfast in bed and set aside a whole day for binge watching your favorite movies.

•Castiel: would take you to the Zoo, you guys would eat ice cream and ride the carousel.

•Gabriel: he would Zap you to different candy factories around the world. You guys would sample hundred different types of candy. After you would watch the sunset at *anywhere that you would love to go*

•Crowley: would let you sit on his thrown all day and have everyone treat you like the Queen you are.


	5. Imagine -Gabriel-

Imagine if Gabriel gave you a lollipop after you messed up on a hunt. Even though Sam and Dean said that it wasn't your fault you still felt awful. Gabriel was always looking out for you though. You were outside of the motel room sitting against the wall with your knees to our chest. You heard the sound of fluttering wings to your left. That's when you saw him your best friend. He sat next to you and starred straight ahead. You saw him bring a cherry sucker to your mouth. You chuckled. "Better" he said. "Better" you replied as you placed your head on his shoulder.Cherry was your favorite flavor.


	6. Imagine if dean

Imagine if dean threw you a birthday party. There would be beer, burgers, and pie. A few hunters would be there like Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, Jo, and Charlie. Also a few friends you made along the way like Castiel, Gabriel, Garth, and Crowley. You guys would share stories and drink every time a Winchester died in one. It was a great night, you received a few gifts. A new blade that has your name carved in it from Sam, expensive Bourbon from Crowley, foreign candy from Gabriel, and at the end of the night after everyone left... a kiss from Dean.


	7. Imagine if Sam

Imagine if you had a crush on Sam and Kevin helped you flirt. Kevin found out about your crush a few months ago when you had a few to many drinks. Since then he's hinted and talked about how awesome you are infront of Sam. Today you and Kevin went out for a supply run. You stopped at a little diner on the way home and ate some lunch. "So... when are you gonna tell him?" Kevin asked as he took a sip of his coffee. You rolled your eyes and sighed. " I don't know Kevin, I've told you a million times that's it's just easier this way." With that you payed the bill and we're on your way home. Later that night you were watching *your favorite movie* when Sam came in and sat next to you. " I love this movie" he said and smiled at you. You laughed " No way! It's my favorite!" You started fangirling about the characters and ranting about the ending. After awhile you made eye contact with him and saw that he was smiling at you. You blushed and turned your head to the side with a nervous laugh. " sorry" you spoke barely above a whisper. " Don't apologize, it's cute." He chuckled. You gasped and looked at him. He was smiling sweetly. " I like you _y/n."_ You didn't know what to say. " I-I like you too Sam, I have for a long time." He reaches over for your hand and said " I know." Some how you knew Kevin had something to do with this, you were going to make sure you thanked him.


	8. Marriage or not

Would you the boys get married or not. Maybe you don't need the title.

•Dean: yes. After along time dating he asked you on your anniversary.

•Sam: yes. It didn't take long for him to ask, he believes in destiny and knew that you belonged together.

•Castiel: No. he didn't see a reason to. Of course he doesn't fully understand the concept but he knows he loves you and doesn't need a certificate to show that.

•Gabriel: it's up to you. Do you wanna get married or not. Gabe is up for both and will love you no matter what.

• Crowley: No. he has a hard time seeming like a person able to love and when you first started dating he was odd about it. He didn't want people to think he was soft or that they could use you against the king of hell. But one day after a serious conversation he told you that you didn't need to get married because you were already his Queen.


	9. Give me some requests!

GUYS!! I need inspiration for this series... any requests? Honestly any... as long as there not to vulgar. But really just review this document with any suggestions or ideas. If you want I'll even dedicate the chapter to you.

 **Remember to keep it supernatural related! ~peace~**


	10. Imagine if: Period

Imagine: you on your period and what the boys would do for you.

Dean: he'd pour some whiskey for the both of you. Then he'd cuddle you. Even though he didn't want to show it he was worried about you being 100% comfortable the whole time, making soft and gentle movements.

Sam: He would rent a whole bunch of your favorite movies and plan a marathon. Since he's a cuddly giant, you snuggled into his side all the while.

Gabriel: Would keep the water bottle warm with his angel mojo, and ibuprofen on hand. He is easy to make jokes about your monthly disturbance with out it being awkward. Really just making it awhole lot more bearable.

Castiel: he might not completely understand the right sentiments for this situation but he damn well tries. Flowers, chocolates, hugs. He makes up for his innocence in kindness.


End file.
